¡Solo te quiero a ti!
by Lady Ibuprofeno
Summary: Sexto año: Pansy ha hecho lo imposible por quitarle el novio a Hermione. Por fin lo ha conseguido, pero se ha encontrado una desagradable sorpresa: Harry ha dejado de atraerla. Quien le gusta ahora es la maldita sangre sucia. Mientras tanto, Harry está obsesionado con Draco y Draco a su vez está obsesionado con librarse de Voldemort. Pansmione/Drarry.
1. Chapter 1: ¡Sal de mi mente, Granger!

**¡Sal de mi mente, Granger!**

oOo

* * *

Bueno, pues con varias historias sin terminar que ya se terminarán en un momento dado, voy a subir otra más. Me he convertido en aquello que juré destruir. Suele pasar. *Una gotita resbala por mi sien*

Es otro Pansmione, y también tendrá algo de Drarry. Ocurre en el sexto año. A mí el rollo de la oscuridad me gusta, por lo que aunque sea una historia de humor, los personajes van a ser un poco chungos casi todos, pero acabará (cuando acabe) todo bien. Será un slow burn, porque van a empezar muy enemistadas y enemistados todos como para darse besitos, así que un poco de paciencia. Quería advertir también que Pansy va a ser especialmente bicho. Mejorará, pero poquito a poco (y nadie cambia nunca del todo).

¡Y nada, que espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer:** No poseo los derechos de Harry Potter ni tengo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

oOo

Pansy hubiese deseado estar en su sala común cotilleando con Millicent y no allí. Después de todo lo que había hecho para estar con Harry, para quitárselo a la sangre sucia, y ahora resultaba que se aburría con él. Siempre pensó que "el niño que vivió" sería un tío más interesante, pero no. Solo era un niñato creído. ¡Y ni siquiera era sangre pura! se dijo la slytherin.

El muy idiota llevaba una hora hablando de Draco. Parecía muy preocupado por la idea de que el rubio hubiese tomado la marca en secreto y estuviese conspirando contra las fuerzas del bien. Pansy suspiró, encendió un cigarrillo y echó lentamente el humo, contemplando cómo se escapaba entre sus labios. "Como se escapa el tiempo que no recuperaré", pensó compadeciéndose de sí misma.

Estaban tomando un par de cervezas de mantequilla en "Las tres escobas", aunque ella hubiese preferido algo más fuerte en otro lugar más elegante, pero estaba saliendo con Potter. Con el bueno de Potter. Si la viese beber whisky de fuego empezaría a darle el tostón.

-Pansy, no puedes fumar aquí. ¡Nos van a decir algo!

-Si eso pasa ya veremos qué hacemos. Pero no creo que me vayan a decir nada _a mí_. –Dijo la morena con hastío.

-¿Pansy, te pasa algo?

-¿Por qué supones que me pasa algo? Estoy muy bien. Solo que llevamos una hora hablando de Draco. No sé, ¡casi me da la impresión de que querrías estar aquí con él en vez de conmigo!

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué estás insinuando, Pansy?

-No estoy insinuando nada. Solo digo que eres muy pesado con el tema de Draco. ¡No tienes ninguna prueba de lo que estás diciendo, y esa obsesión con él solo te va a llevar a meterte en problemas! Y además, que es que llevas una hora. Una maldita hora hablando de él. ¡Hablándome a mí de él!

-¿Eres tan egocéntrica que no puedes dejar ni por un momento de querer ser el centro de atención? ¡Deberías valorar que confío en ti lo suficiente como para contarte mis inquietudes!

-Baja la voz y disimula. Gírate un poco, con cuidado, y mira quienes acaban de entrar.

Harry obedeció. Allí estaban Hermione, Ginny, y Ron. Hermione hizo un gesto como de querer irse cuando los vio, y Ron parecía dubitativo. Saludó a Harry de lejos, pero enseguida volvió la cara. Ginny le dijo algo al oído a Hermione, y la empujó hacia dentro del bar.

-Míralos, qué patéticos. ¿Con quién de los dos hermanos se estará liando Granger?

-¡Qué dices! ¡Hermione no se está liando con nadie, loca! ¡Hace apenas una semana que cortamos! ¡Y además, a Hermione no le gustan las tías! –Exclamó Harry.

-Lo de que no le gustan las tías habría que verlo. La he pillado mirando con cariño a ese adefesio de aurora que nos han puesto para que nos haga de niñera. Si Granger le tira la caña no le va a decir que no, ¡el bulto ese no está como para desperdiciar oportunidades!

-¿Podrías dejar de soltar mierda de todos mis amigos? ¡Me estoy empezando a cabrear! ¡Además, solo hablas mal de ella porque te ha llamado la atención por lo de Luna!

¿Te molestaría que tu ex te olvidase tan pronto, Harry? Di la verdad. –Preguntó la bruja, extrañamente divertida e ignorando lo que el chico había dicho.

-Me da igual lo que haga. Es decir, deseo que sea feliz… y eso. ¡Pero que no está liada con nadie ni le está tirando la caña a nadie! ¡Hermione no es así! ¡Tú no la conoces!

-Calla y bésame. ¡Bésame ahora! –Exigió la chica de pronto, sentándose a su lado e inclinándose hacia él.

La slytherin lo rodeó con sus brazos y besó sus labios metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta. A Harry no le gustó mucho tanto ímpetu ni que fuese ella la que llevase el control de la situación, y si no hubiesen tenido público le hubiese dado un empujón, pero en esas circunstancias pensó que lo mejor era contraatacar y dominar él el beso. Pansy echó la cabeza para atrás, encantada.

Pero no cerró los párpados como Harry, sino que buscó a Hermione con la mirada. Y allí estaba ella. Mirándola con ojos tristes y labios temblorosos. Apartó la vista cuando vio que Pansy la miraba, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Vio como Ginny intentaba distraerla, y entonces ya la morena se permitió cerrar los ojos. "Hacerte daño es lo más cerca que voy a estar nunca de ti", se dijo, extrañándose después de sus propias palabras: ¿quién querría estar cerca de esa horrible marisabidilla hija de muggles?

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que los hermanos Weasley y Hermione estaban saliendo del lugar. Se sentó procurando no mirarlos. No sabía por qué de repente estaba triste. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas con furia, mientras exclamaba con ira en su interior ¡sal de mi mente, maldita Granger!

Se obligó a sonreír y beber un trago. Harry había vuelto a la carga sobre la sospechosa actitud de Draco. Suspiró y bebió otro trago de cerveza. Le hubiese gustado beber algo más fuerte, pensó de nuevo, frustrada.

oOo

-¡Te dije que me quería ir! ¿Por qué me has obligado a quedarme? –Preguntó Hermione a Ginny con amargura, mientras salían de "Las tres escobas".

-¿Ibas a dejar que ella pensase que le tienes miedo? ¡Tú lo que tienes que hacer ahora es estar tranquila y no cambiar de planes por las chorradas que ellos hagan o dejen de hacer! Por cierto: ¿qué te pareció esa interpretación con la que nos deleitaron?

-¡Un asco! ¿Qué me va a parecer? –Repuso Hermione con enfado. No entendía dónde quería ir a parar Ginny haciéndole esa dolorosa pregunta.

-Parecía que iban a empezar a bailar un tango. Dan ascopena. Pero que oye, ¡hay otros peces en el mar, Mione! –Comentó Ron.

-Esos dos no van a durar, Mione. Se ve que es un calentón de Harry y que ella está con él por despecho, porque Draco no le hace ni puñetero caso. ¡Dales un par de semanas, y tendrás aquí a Harry pidiéndote una segunda oportunidad!

-No quiero que me pida nada. No podría perdonarlo. Sé que si lo intentase ya no podríamos ser felices. Ya no. –Comentó con desesperanza Hermione.

-¡Así se habla, Hermione! ¡Después de haberte faltado al respeto liándose con otra tía en tu cara, ya no merece nada tuyo! –Afirmó Ron.

-¿No habías quedado con Lavender? –Le recordó su hermana.

-A las cuatro y media. Hay tiempo.

-Son las cinco menos cuarto, Ron.

-¿En serio? ¡Mierda! ¡Me voy corriendo, a ver si por casualidad todavía está esperándome en el "Cabeza de Puerco"!

Ginny sacudió la cabeza. Su hermano era tonto, pero era su hermano. Había que quererlo y apoyarlo, ¡qué remedio!

-No creo que me vaya a poder enamorar otra vez. ¡No pasa nada, no pongas esa cara, Ginny! Es la verdad, pero no es un drama. ¡Los profesores son solteros y lo llevan con bastante dignidad, al menos casi todos! A lo mejor podría ser profesora aquí en un futuro. ¿Te imaginas, sentada al lado de Snape en la mesa del comedor?

-Dices muchas tonterías, Mione. Aunque la verdad es que con los tíos está la cosa muy mal. ¿Por qué no pruebas con alguna chica? Creo que Tonks te mira con buenos ojos…

-¡Ahora eres tú la que dice tonterías! Yo me alegro muchísimo de que te vaya bien con Luna, pero a mí no me atraen las chicas. ¡Y Tonks no me mira de ninguna manera, por favor! ¡Además, es mucho mayor que nosotras!

-Vale. Es verdad que ese es un punto importante. Pero de que te mira, te mira. Ya te digo yo que te mira.

-Baja la voz, Ginny. Hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma. –Susurró la mayor de las brujas.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal está yendo el domingo? –Preguntó la metamorfomaga cuando se acercó a ellas.

-Podría ir mejor, -murmuró Hermione.

-¡Qué mala cara traes, Hermione! ¿Estás enferma? ¿Tienes fiebre? –Preguntó colocando una mano en su frente, para tomar su temperatura.

-Estoy bien, Tonks. Gracias por preocuparte. Solo es que he tenido un disgusto.

La aurora la miró un momento a los ojos. -¿Otra vez la tipa esa? ¿Quieres que hable yo con ella? –Preguntó enfadada.

-¡No, por favor! ¡No te metas en esto, solo me dejarías en ridículo!

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora? ¿No me lo quieres decir? –Preguntó Tonks bajando la voz, como deseando infundirle confianza.

-No ha pasado nada, de verdad Tonks. –Dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

-Cuando se estaba metiendo con Luna funcionó que hablase con ella. ¿Verdad que sí, Ginny?

-Sí, pero me temo que esto es distinto, Tonks. –Dijo Ginny, apoyando a su amiga.

Las dos chicas se miraron. Hermione se decidió a contárselo: aunque la avergonzaba que Tonks pudiese pensar en ella como la pobrecita ex novia triste, sola, y despechada, al final se acabaría enterando. Así que mejor que lo supiese por ella.

-Harry y yo ya no estamos juntos. Y bueno… ahora está con ella. Con Pansy.

Tonks la miró boquiabierta. – ¿Con esa? ¿Pero no era la novia de Draco? ¡Parecían muy íntimos a principios de curso!

-Pues al parecer ya no, Tonks.

-Vaya… lo siento muchísimo. Estas cosas duelen. –Comentó Tonks mirándola con pena. Justo el tipo de mirada que Hermione no quería ver.

-Yo estoy bien. Harry está muy desquiciado de un tiempo a esta parte, ¡nada más que repitiendo que Draco es un mortífago y leyendo el libro ese de pociones con notas raras, que vete a saber! En realidad me he quitado un peso de encima. ¡Que se lo quede Pansy, entero para ella!

Tonks puso una mano en el hombro de Hermione, sonriendo con tristeza. – ¡Claro que sí! –Dijo–. Tienes que pensar en lo que te conviene a ti, guapa.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. –Dijo Hermione sin saber muy bien qué decir. –Volvemos al castillo. Estoy muy cansada, y quiero repasar para mañana.

-Claro, Hermione. Yo sigo patrullando. ¡Nos vemos, chicas!

-¡Te ha llamado guapa! –Comentó Ginny con ganas de pincharla, mientras Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco.


	2. Chapter 2: Siempre hay un plan B

**Siempre hay un plan B**

oOo

* * *

**N/A**: He variado un poco el canon: el que muere en la batalla del Departamento de Misterios es Lupin (yo lo siento, pero es que Sirius me cae mejor). Y Pansy sigue siendo un miserable gusano, tened un poco de paciencia: mejorará. No mucho, pero lo suficiente.

* * *

oOo

Draco salió de la Sala de los Menesteres mirando atrás con disimulo. Había conseguido dar esquinazo a Harry una vez más, pero cada vez se le hacía más pesado tener que preocuparse de que ese idiota entrometido no lo descubriera. Y él ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones, pensó el chico.

Acababa de volver de las vacaciones de Navidad, pero su hogar ya no era como lo recordaba. Su padre estaba en Azkaban tras ser capturado durante la batalla del Departamento de Misterios, pero había sido sustituido por su tía. Su condenada tía, la más fiel lugarteniente de Voldemort, que estaba deseando enseñarle saberes oscuros. Él era un buen alumno y ella una magnífica maestra, pero Draco estaba saturado. Quería una tregua, un descanso. "Y también es que ella te intimida", escuchó sonar dentro de su cabeza la débil vocecita a la que tan bien conocía.

Aunque desde luego su tía no era quien más le intimidaba. Voldemort había puesto sus ojos en él para vengarse del fracaso de su padre en la última misión encomendada, y ahora él debía asesinar al anciano director, o su familia sería castigada. Su tía le decía que era un enorme honor del cual debía sentirse orgulloso, y su madre apartaba la mirada para fijarla en el vacío. No era feliz, de hecho estaba en las antípodas de la felicidad, pero no era capaz de hacer ni decir nada. Imaginó cómo sería vivir con ella, solo con ella. Los dos juntos lejos de toda esa mierda, de toda esa maldita basura que les rodeaba. Una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos, pero se la quitó con rapidez. ¿De qué le iba a servir llorar?

Al girar la esquina de un corredor se dio de cara con Harry, que iba con Pansy, su ex. El moreno lo escudriñó con la mirada, sin ningún disimulo, y ella hizo una mueca desdeñosa. No habían acabado muy bien su relación. Pansy tampoco entendía que no estuviese orgulloso de llevar la marca, y lo había llamado cobarde, la muy arpía.

Por suerte sabía que la chica era discreta, y sobre todo, astuta: podía salir con Harry, pero no se iría de la lengua con él. Había muchas cosas en juego. Ella misma había comentado alguna vez que "los novios vienen y van, pero la sangre y la familia se quedan". Podría salir con _el elegido_, pero ella siempre sería una slytherin. Eso estaba fuera de toda duda, aunque ambos se ignorasen, discutiesen e incluso se insultasen.

-¿Muy ocupado últimamente, Draco? –Dijo Harry, inquisitivo.

-No sabía que mi vida fuese asunto de tu incumbencia, Potter. A no ser que tu furor sexual con las nenas sea una tapadera y que en realidad estés enamorado de mí. En ese caso, lamento decirte que no soy gay, aunque oye, seguro que Pansy puede complacerte: ¡es casi tan masculina como yo! ¡Si tiene hasta bigote! Lástima que le falte otro detalle, pero bueno, seguro que podéis usar la magia para arreglar ese fallo técnico.

-Oye gusano, ¡deja de decir esas cosas, o vamos a tener más que palabras! –Exclamó el gryffindor, apuntándolo con su varita.

-¿Nos vamos, Harry? No me gustaría que llegásemos tarde a la fiesta de Slughorn. Tú también deberías ir a arreglarte, Draco. ¡Ah, cierto, que a ti no te han invitado! Debe ser que ahora que tu padre está en Azkaban ya no le importas a nadie. ¡Debe ser eso! –Comentó Pansy con voz tranquila, fría, y una mueca despectiva.

-Sí, Pansy: tienes razón. Tenemos que darnos prisa. ¡Pero que sepas que te tengo vigilado! ¡Sé que estás tramando algo, y yo me voy a enterar de qué es! -Amenazó Harry, volviéndose de nuevo hacia él.

-Ojalá mi vida fuese tan interesante como tú supones, Harry. Si averiguas qué es lo que estoy tramando, házmelo saber. ¡Me encanta escuchar chismes sobre mí, porque acabo aprendiendo cosas nuevas que ignoraba! Además, viniendo de ti, será una historia tan estrambótica que creo que podré reírme hasta fin de curso. –Comentó Draco con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Adiós, Draco. Pórtate bien y no des problemas, rubio. –Se despidió Pansy guiñándole un ojo, mientras tironeaba de Harry para llevárselo de allí.

Draco se quedó con media sonrisa en su cara. Pansy era vana y superficial, y como novia había sido un desastre, pero seguía teniendo su punto. Algún día se reconciliarían, al slytherin no le cabía la menor duda. Mientras tanto, bien podía divertirse con Harry. De hecho casi mejor así: que se entretuviesen entre ellos y lo dejasen un rato en paz, que él ya bastante tenía con lo suyo, se dijo una vez más.

oOo

-No es verdad lo que ha dicho, ¿verdad, Harry? –Preguntó Pansy acariciándose su labio superior.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Por supuesto que no soy gay! ¡Ya le gustaría a ese creído que yo anduviese loco por él!

-¡No, idiota! ¡No me refiero a eso! Ya sé que no eres gay. De hecho antes lo pensaría de él que de ti. No, lo que quiero decir es que no tengo bigote, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no, tonta! ¡Te lo ha dicho por molestarte! ¡Parece mentira que después de tantos años de ser tan coleguitas y de todo lo que habéis compartido no lo conozcas aún!

-Lo conozco perfectamente, Harry. No como tú a tu amiguita Hermione. ¿Por qué insistes en seguir llevándote bien con ella? ¿No ves que me resulta muy ofensivo? –Preguntó Pansy, aprovechando para volver a la carga con el tema. Ya habían discutido de eso hacía un rato, pero la chica no había quedado satisfecha.

-Mira, Pansy: no voy a dejar que me mangonees. Si tú quieres estar peleada con Draco, allá tú. Pero Hermione y yo hemos sigo los mejores amigos durante seis años. ¡No voy a echar eso a perder por un par de meses que hemos estado saliendo!

-¡Ella no quiere ser tu amiga: lo que quiere es separarnos! ¡No, no me mires así: lo sé! ¡He visto cómo te mira!

-Estás paranoica. ¡De verdad que Hermione no quiere nada! Desde luego que no querría volver conmigo, ¡pero es que ni siquiera ser mi amiga, al menos por ahora!

-Entonces ¿para qué la persigues? ¡Qué ganas de hacer el ridículo, de verdad!

-Solo quiero que ella y yo hablemos. ¡Una conversación de amigos, Pansy, no hace falta que te vuelvas loca!

-Escúchame bien, Potter, porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez. ¡Estás saliendo conmigo y no voy a tolerar que te rías de mí, así que nada de coquetear con Granger haciendo como que eres un buen amigo que se preocupa de que esté triste y sola!

-¿En serio te crees que te pondría los cuernos? Estás loca, de verdad que estás loca. –Dijo Harry, llamándola loca no con deseo de insultarla, sino con idea de describir su estado mental.

-Mira Harry, una cosa te voy a decir: a mí no me vengas con esa basura machista de llamarme loca. ¿Loca de qué? Si fuiste capaz de dejarla a ella por mí, con tanto que la querías, bien eres capaz de cualquier cosa. Y a ella la tengo calada. Con su aire de niña buena, es veneno puro. ¡Sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera para vengarse de mí!

Harry miró a su novia anonadado. Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza, como dándola por imposible.

-Me rindo. No hablaré con ella… por ahora. Anda, Pansyti, vamos a vestirnos para la fiesta, aunque poco me apetece, la verdad… debería estar haciendo otras cosas. –Dijo Harry, con voz apagada y ganas de zanjar el tema. Estas discusiones absurdas con su novia lo desconcentraban de lo que le interesaba: controlar, vigilar los pasos de Draco. Eso era lo primordial, lo que realmente importaba.

Más confusa aún que el chico estaba Pansy. Se le revolvían las tripas solo de pensar que los dos volvían juntos, pero mientras la idea de perder al gryffindor despertaba en ella su instinto territorial y encendía su rabia, el pensar en Hermione besándolo la entristecía. Ya había sentido eso antes, cuando los veía besándose, pero lo había malinterpretado. Entonces había pensado que querría estar en el lugar de Hermione, y besar al _elegido_, al chico más popular del colegio y de todo el mundo mágico. Ahora se daba cuenta de todo el tiempo se había equivocado: no quería ocupar su lugar, no quería _ser ella. _Quería _tenerla a ella_. Todo era una cruel burla del destino, pues obviamente Granger no querría nada con ella, después de haberla acosado, insultado y menospreciado durante años, y por último haberle robado el novio.

No, nunca podría tener a Granger. Pero si no era para ella, no sería para nadie más. De ninguna manera lo iba a consentir. Pansy sabía que eso sí podía hacerlo. Sabía que tenía muchos recursos para alcanzar ese plan B, y pensaba usarlos todos. "Siempre hay un plan B", se dijo para consolarse a sí misma. "Siempre queda un maldito plan B".

oOo

Hermione pensaba que lo que le estaba pasando era lo peor que podría ocurrirle. Había perdido no solo a su novio sino a su mejor amigo, pues incluso en el caso de que ella estuviese dispuesta a perdonarlo, Pansy no le permitiría tener el mismo tipo de relación con Harry que antes de que pasase nada. Lo sabía: era ese tipo de chica.

Iba cabizbaja rumiando todo en su cabeza de vuelta del despacho de Minerva McGonagall. La profesora estaba descontenta del bajón que había dado en su asignatura y la había citado para una tutoría. "Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento, pero tus estudios son lo primero. Hablaremos de esto a las cinco: te espero", le había dicho la vieja profesora.

Media hora había estado hablando con ella. Los regaños no se habían hecho esperar. Era imperdonable que echase a perder su expediente académico por un desengaño amoroso. Ella valía mucho más que eso. Hermione Granger, la mejor bruja de su generación, no se podía permitir un momento de debilidad. Las palabras de McGonagall no habían sido esas, pero eso era lo que a la chica le había parecido entender.

Al parecer no era la única que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pues estuvo a punto de chocarse con Tonks, que iba casi corriendo en dirección contraria.

-¡Hermione! ¡Contigo quería yo hablar! Por cierto, perdona y eso, casi te atropello. Es que verás, soy un desastre de persona, una verdadera basura, y llego tarde a una cita con Minerva. ¿Me esperas, Mione? Voy a tardar muy poco, es un informe rutinario. –Dijo Tonks mientras la arrastraba del brazo hasta un asiento, indicándole con gestos que se quedara ahí.

-Vale, tranqui, de aquí no me moveré. ¡No tardes, no quiero quedarme sin cenar por esperarte!

-En cero coma me tienes de vuelta. Quédate ahí. –Decía la metamorfomaga mientras andaba hacia atrás para no perder contacto visual con ella. Al final tropezó, hizo un gesto de dolor, se frotó el tobillo y comenzó a andar de un modo más normal, aunque giró un par de veces la cabeza para ver si la chica se había movido. Quince minutos más tarde, escuchó una carrera seguida de un frenazo, y ante ella apareció de nuevo Tonks, respirando casi sin resuello.

-Te dije que no me iba a ir, Tonks.

-No quería hacerte esperar tampoco. Sé que estás ocupada, y no quería que me odiases por robarte tiempo para estudiar.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. –No tengo ganas de estudiar hoy. –Dijo la chica con voz apática.

-¿Qué tal si te vienes conmigo un rato afuera y charlamos? Tengo una petaca con whisky de fuego. Sé que aún no tienes diecisiete años, pero ¡qué demonios! Un par de tragos no van a matarte ¿verdad?

-No tienes que hacer esto, Tonks. No tienes que intentar animarme ni nada parecido, aunque te lo agradezco muchísimo.

Tonks pareció un poco sorprendida y algo dolida. –No hago esto solo por intentar animarte, Hermione. De verdad que me apetece echar un rato contigo. Quién sabe, a lo mejor hasta acabas animándome tú a mí.

-¿Estás mal? –Preguntó Hermione, algo sorprendida. No se imaginaba que alguien con un carácter tan alegre como Tonks pudiese tener días malos. Era verdad que últimamente no veía su pelo tan colorido como siempre, sino de un desvaído color marrón, pero no había pensado nada especial hasta ese momento.

-Bueno, Hermione… me voy apañando. Pero es verdad que he tenido épocas más felices. La muerte de Remus… en fin. Él y yo no éramos nada, quiero decir, solo amigos. Pero aun así ha sido difícil.

La metamorfomaga se encogió de hombros, en un gesto con el que quería quitarle importancia a un sentimiento. No lo consiguió. La joven aurora era muy transparente, pensó la gryffindor.

-Lo peor es soportar a Sirius. –Siguió diciendo Tonks. –Él está mucho más deprimido que yo, y me hunde el ánimo hasta el subsuelo. Es duro no poder mostrarme triste delante de él para no ponerlo peor, y a la vez tener que soportar su mal humor y sus salidas de tono. Todos los demás han ido poniendo excusas para no aguantarlo, bueno, ya sé que Harry de sobra querría animarlo, pero está en Hogwarts… el caso es que al final me lo estoy cargando yo sola. Y no puedo más. Casi siento que Bellatrix no me matase a mí. –Comentó la bruja pasándose la mano por la frente mientras intentaba sonreír para quitarle hierro a lo que acababa de decir.

Hermione no dijo nada, y la abrazó en silencio con cierta timidez. Sabía que a Tonks le encantaba el contacto físico, pero a ella le daba un poco de pudor. Sin embargo, se había quedado sin palabras y esa le pareció una buena opción.

Al instante Tonks le echó los brazos al cuello y la apretó como si llevase años sin que nadie la tocara. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, un poco asombrada ante tanta efusividad. Con espanto vio como la horrible Millicent, que pasaba por aquél corredor, se quedaba mirándolas un momento antes de seguir su camino. Millicent por sí misma era una tipa desagradable y bruta, pero además era la mejor amiga de Pansy. Seguro que no tardaría en irle con el invento de que se estaba liando con la aurora para que ella se lo contase a Harry. Después Hermione pensó que daba igual. Ya no eran nada. Que pensase lo que le diera la gana, se dijo a sí misma respondiendo al abrazo de Tonks con la misma intensidad.

-Gracias, Mione. De verdad que me hacía falta desahogarme. Aunque creo que ha sido un poco injusto para ti: tú también tienes tus problemas.

-No te disculpes, Tonks. ¿Por qué no nos acercamos a darle las buenas noches a Hagrid y hablamos por el camino de ida y vuelta? Aquí hay demasiada gentuza pululando por los pasillos.

-Ah, ¿lo dices por algo? La verdad es que no me he dado cuenta de nada, Mione. Pero ya sabes que si alguien te molesta, tú solo dímelo.

-Todo está bien, Tonks. Vamos a estirar un poco las piernas y a tomar el aire, nos vendrá bien a las dos. ¡Y si me ofreces un par de tragos de tu maravillosa petaca, no te los voy a rechazar!

Hicieron el camino de ida y vuelta hacia la cabaña del profesor, que se quedó un poco sorprendido con la visita de buenas noches. Tonks fue contándole a Hermione historias sobre cómo a veces sacaba a pasear a Sirius transformado en Canuto, ya que seguía siendo un fugitivo de Azkaban. Por lo visto Canuto era un perro muy travieso que la llevaba poco menos que arrastrada por Londres. Él quería ir sin cadena, por supuesto, pero la metamorfomaga era firme en eso: no quería tener problemas con alguna autoridad muggle. Luego cuando volvían a Grimmauld Place ella le enseñaba su mano casi desollada, y él, todavía en su forma perruna, se las apañaba para ser perdonado echando sus patas por los hombros de su sobrina y dándole lametones en la cara.

-El muy sinvergüenza siempre consigue lo que quiere. ¡Es un maldito bribón! –Dijo Tonks riendo, tras dar un buen trago de su petaca y ofrecérsela a Hermione. La joven bruja pensó que los Black eran realmente muy extraños, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios.

El whisky estaba muy fuerte, pero venía bien para entrar en calor. Aquella noche de enero, con el campo nevado y un cielo despejado iluminado por la luna llena, era muy fría. Tonks le echó el brazo por los hombros y se los frotó en un gesto cariñoso.

-¿Vas bien, Hermione? ¿Quieres mi capa? ¡No quiero que Minerva me acuse de haberte hecho enfermar!

-¡Yo tampoco quiero que el Ministerio me reproche haber causado la baja médica de una de sus auroras! Además, con el hechizo que me has lanzado voy bastante calentita. No te preocupes, Tonks, y muchas gracias de todas formas.

-De nada, Mione. Es mi obligación preocuparme. Se supone que debo cuidar de vosotros y todo eso.

-¿Y quién cuida de ti? –Preguntó Hermione riendo.

-Eso digo yo. Yo también soy una niña y quiero que me cuiden. ¡La vida no es justa! –Contestó la joven aurora en el mismo tono.

oOo

* * *

Muchas gracias por las reseñas. Pensé que había contestado las que puedo contestar, pero resulta que soy una escoria humana y se me ha olvidado una. Ahora lo haré, más vale tarde que nunca. Y a los dos guest: Sí, Pansy es lo peor. Hace gracia porque es un personaje de ficción, en la vida real la tendríamos en nuestra lista negra. Y guest 2: Tonks es la mejor en todo, hasta cuando es un maldito desastre ¿hay alguna duda de eso? *emoticono que guiña un ojo*


	3. Chapter 3: Plantas carnívoras

**Plantas carnívoras**

oOo

* * *

**N/A: **Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, pero bueno, en medio ha habido una pandemia, una mudanza, y varios infortunios más. Espero que os guste el episodio, y que os alegre saber que he empezado con el siguiente. ¡Un saludo, y nos leemos!

Por cierto, el nombre del capítulo es por una canción, como dato innecesario.

* * *

oOo

Hasta la serpiente más astuta puede cometer un error, y el error que cometió Pansy Parkinson fue confiar en Daphne Greengrass. Ellas habían sido amigas desde siempre, pero en el anterior curso se habían distanciado y Pansy había preferido la compañía de Millicent. No le habían faltado motivos, pensaba ella. No obstante, seguía extrañándola.

Pero una tarde, tras reafirmar que ninguna de las dos soportaba a Luna, decidieron hacerle una jugarreta juntas. Una vez más fueron descubiertas por Tonks, que informó a la profesora McGonagall de las fechorías de ambas chicas, tras lo cual fueron de nuevo castigadas.

-Le cosería la boca a esa chivata –dijo Pansy mientras sacaba brillo a un viejo trofeo.

-Es casi una bastarda, creo que su madre se casó estando embarazada. Por eso se casó tan joven con un sangre sucia, peleándose de paso con su familia. Y mira cómo ha salido la tal Tonks ¡es peor que una traidora de sangre normal! ¡Es incluso peor que una Weasley! –respondió Daphne.

¡Y además una maldita metomentodo! ¡Mierda, ya me rompí una uña por su culpa! ¡Los muggles son lo peor, es indignante que nos obliguen a limpiar como ellos! ¡Pero peores son quienes los defienden! –se quejó Pansy.

-Completamente de acuerdo. Solo espera, porque las cosas no se van a quedar así. ¡Se van a enterar todos esos traidores cuando ganemos la guerra!

-¡Habla más bajo, Daphne! ¡Todo este colegio está lleno de chusma dumbledoriana!

-No tienes que recordarme eso porque no se me olvida. No cuando nos lo restriegan día a día por la cara. ¿Se cansarán alguna vez esos cretinos de lamerles las botas a los muggles? ¡Es desesperante tener que escondernos así cuando nosotros somos fuertes y poderosos y ellos casi no llegan ni a la categoría de humanos!

-Así son las cosas. Mi padre también está muy harto de la situación. Pero bueno, yo también estoy muy harta de mi padre, así que en realidad me da igual. Yo solo quisiera que me dejaran todos en paz.

-¡Se me olvidaba que estaba hablando con la novia de _El Elegido_! –comentó con malicia la rubia.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? ¿Te crees que por estar saliendo con él se me va a olvidar quién soy?

-Espero que no lo hagas. Siempre te he tenido mucha estima, pero si te convirtieses en una traidora no te volvería a mirar a la cara –advirtió Daphne.

-De todas formas últimamente ya no me tienes en tanta estima como antes, mi querida Daphne.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Eres tú la que te has alejado de mí! Si no, mírate: ¿con quién vas ahora a todas partes? ¡No es conmigo, sino con esa gorda de Millicent!

-¡Eso solo es porque el año pasado tú me intentaste levantar a Draco! –gritó Pansy.

-¡Mentira! ¡Quitarle el novio a una amiga! ¿Cómo eres siquiera capaz de pensarlo? ¡Yo jamás haría una cosa así! –se defendió Daphne, con cara de tristeza e indignación y una mano sobre el pecho, mientras la morena la miraba con ironía y una ceja alzada.

-¡Daphne de mi vida, que no me he caído de un guindo! ¡A mí no me engañas con esa carita de niña buena!

Daphne resopló con fastidio y se encogió de hombros. Al momento su expresión triste se desvaneció, dejando paso a una de hastío y frialdad.

-Tú y yo sabemos que Millicent es ahora tu mejor amiga porque es gorda, tonta, y desagradable. No te gusta competir, quieres ser siempre la reina y que todo sea fácil y te venga rodado. ¡Me parece muy cómodo por tu parte, qué quieres que te diga!

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Me gusta Millicent porque es leal y discreta! ¡Sé que a ella puedo contarle un secreto o simplemente pasar tiempo con ella sin tener que estar vigilando en todo momento mis espaldas por si me cae una puñalada! –se defendió Pansy.

-¿Cuándo te he hecho algo malo yo? –preguntó Daphne indignada.

-No me hagas hablar, anda.

-No, en serio. ¡Dime algo que yo te haya hecho! ¡Una sola cosa que sea real y no un invento tuyo!

Pansy la miró por un momento y volvió la cabeza para seguir lustrando otro trofeo de quidditch. Daphne tenía razón. Todo lo que tenía contra ella eran sospechas, nunca había podido descubrir nada. Quizá se estuviese volviendo paranoica, quizá tuviese razón la rubia cuando afirmaba que el verdadero motivo por el que se había apartado de su lado era por envidia. Porque eso era lo que había querido decir, eso era lo que estaba oculto tras sus palabras.

-¿Y bien, Pansy?

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó hosca, mirándola desde abajo con expresión ceñuda.

-Quiero que seamos amigas, como antes. Que confíes en mí, y hacer cosas juntas, como ayer cuando le escondimos sus mugrosas zapatillas a la tonta de Lovegood y ella se creyó que se las había llevado alguna criatura imaginaria –comentó Daphne riendo.

-Estuvo bien –concedió Pansy–. Pero una cosa es ser tu cómplice en una broma y otra es que te abra mi corazón.

-Sabes que soy la única que puede entenderte. Hay cosas de tu familia que nunca le has contado a otra que no sea yo porque la gente pensaría que son mentira, que te las estás inventando para llamar la atención. Pero yo sé que son verdad. Yo también sé las cosas que pasan de puertas para adentro en una familia de los Sagrados Veintiocho. ¿Cómo sigue el animal de tu padre?

-Ahí sigue, siendo una bestia, como siempre. No se ha tomado muy bien el que Draco y yo hayamos terminado ¡y eso que no sabe aún lo de Potter! Me ha dicho que me va a matar si deshonro a la familia. Puede parecer una frase hecha, pero no lo es. Aunque se le olvida que me ha enseñado a ser tan mala como él, y también se le olvida que ya no tengo diez años.

-¿Y tu madre?

-No sé de ella desde hace un año. Mi padre movió los hilos para que el Wizengamot le retirase el derecho a visitarme tras su divorcio. Dijeron que era una mala influencia para mí porque hacía que yo no lo quisiese a él.

-Eso ya lo sabía. Pero ella se las apañaba para verte a escondidas ¿verdad?

-Le dije que no volviese más. Tuve miedo de que mi padre le llegase a hacer un daño irreversible, y le dije que no la quería y que no volviese a molestarme. Se lo dije por su bien, pero fingí que la odiaba. Y no volvió. Ni siquiera sé si sigue viva.

-¿Así que estás sola con él?

-Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo. A finales del curso que viene seré mayor de edad, y reclamaré el dinero que mi abuela me dejó. No podrá mangonearme más. Mientras tanto solo me quedan otras vacaciones de verano con él. No digo que vayan a ser agradables, pero sobreviviré. Será un verano horrible, pero será el último verano de mi vida que lo soportaré.

-¡Pero si discutes con él te quedarás sin su herencia! Tienes que aceptar que es tu padre y que va a seguir siéndolo, Pansy –reconvino Daphne con aire preocupado.

-Eso no va a pasar, sé bien cuáles son los límites. Comprenderás que no he aguantado tanta mierda para ahora quedarme con unos knuts –dijo Pansy suspirando con cinismo–. Sé que nunca me libraré de él, pero él también sabe que una vez que yo tenga mi propio dinero ya no podrá amargarme la vida como ahora.

Pansy no le había contado toda la verdad a su antigua amiga. No es que le hubiese mentido, pero se había ahorrado parte de la historia. Su madre nunca se hubiese separado de ella: dijese lo que dijese el Wizengamot ella desobedecería y se aparecería para visitar a su hija, pero Pansy la echó diciéndole que dejase de fingir: se había enterado de que ella no era su hija biológica, sino solo el fruto de una aventura de su padre con alguna otra mujer desconocida. Se lo escupió con rabia a la que consideraba su madre, para librarla así de la amenaza de su progenitor, y cuando ya estaba sola en su cuarto lloró. Pero era mejor así, era mejor para su querida madre estar lejos de ella. Así no podrían volver a usar a Pansy Parkinson para volver a hacerle daño, se dijo la chica.

Por un momento miró a los ojos de su amiga, calibrando la posibilidad de contarle toda la historia, pero algo la hizo echarse atrás. Si ella era hija de una mujer desconocida, significaba que su pureza de sangre estaba en entredicho. Era mucho mejor para todos fingir que no lo sabía, que nunca había llegado a enterarse.

Daphne la abrazó por sorpresa mientras ella aún pensaba en su madre. La cara de preocupación de su amiga parecía genuina, y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos, con su fino pelo rubio cosquilleándole la nariz. Pensó en que tenía suerte de tener una amiga que la comprendiese, ella que no merecía nada.

-¿Y con Potter qué tal? ¿Vais en serio? –preguntó la rubia con una repentina voz alegre, como si quisiese cambiar de tema.

-No lo creo. No lo veo muy enamorado, y la verdad es que yo tampoco lo estoy. Ha sido un poco… decepcionante.

-Entiendo –dijo Daphne, con cara de no entender nada–. ¿Te gusta alguien más? –Preguntó sorprendida la rubia, con cara de haber entendido de repente algo.

-Zabini –contestó Pansy para no tener que decir la verdad, pues la pregunta a quemarropa la había cogido desprevenida.

Daphne se quedó helada, pero no dijo nada. Intentó una sonrisa, y cuando iba a hablar fue interrumpida por una puerta que se abría dejando ver a Snape en todo su esplendor, con su capa negra que ondeaba un poco, acompañando así sus bruscos movimientos.

-Podéis volver a vuestra sala común. He dialogado con la profesora McGonagall sobre la conveniencia de castigar a dos alumnas de mi casa sin consultarme primero, y por esta vez quedáis libres del castigo, ¡pero que no se vuelva a repetir un ataque contra una ravenclaw o me obligaréis a tomar cartas en el asunto!

Daphne y Pansy no hablaron más ese día. La presencia de Snape había interrumpido un momento quizá demasiado íntimo para ser cómodo, y las dos fingieron que aquello no había ocurrido.


End file.
